TMNT: Extremis
by Leofan221
Summary: Raina learns of a certain mutant wolf that will help her create a super soldier. Especially if the safety of her little family hangs in the balance.
1. Prologue: Let the hunt begin

**THIS IS MY FIRST AGENTS OF S.H.E.I.L.D AND TMNT CROSSOVER. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R. NO FLAMES IF YOU NO LIKE, THOUGH. ENJOY!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

Karai looked at her watch. The woman she was to meet with was running a little late, and she would have to leave soon if she did not show up. As if on cue, a small, black car pulled into the parking garage, coming to a halt in front of the young Foot ninja Commander. An Asian looking woman in a floral dress stepped out onto the cement. "Ah, Mrs. Raina." she addressed the new woman with courtesy, not wanting to appear as rushed as she felt . "Karai. I trust you have what I came for?" "Yes, I do. Do you have what we asked for?" "I do." Raina replied, grabbing the file that Karai held out. She opened it, and pulled out it's contents: pictures, all of the same person. One showed a young woman/wolf hybrid wearing a dark Green/Brown mask sitting on a roof top, eating a slice of pizza, smiling with the slice halfway to her mouth. In another, it depicted the same girl, taking down a Foot ninja, again with a grin in her face. In each, she had been looking at something off to one side or another, appearing to be having a conversation with someone off of the camera. The final picture showed a few new faces. Four anthropomorphic turtle creatures, and an old Rat/Human mutant. The turtles wore masks for some unknown reason. The colors were blue, red, purple, and orange, and they were all standing together, most of the group laughing as one turtle in orange was getting tackled by another turtle wearing red, who looked extremely angry. The one in blue had a smile in his face, but was shaking his head in disapproval. The rat looked as if he wanted to laugh, but was holding it in with difficulty. The one in purple was face-palming as if this was a regular occurrence. "Lovely family. Now, for your side of the deal, Karai. The information Shredder promised our...organization." "Yes. The wolf's name is Asami, and that is her family. The one in orange is called Michelangelo, purple is Donatello, red is Raphael, and blue is Leonardo. All I know they're whereabouts is that they live in the sewers somewhere. We have been trying, without luck, to locate it ever since we learned of their existence."Since Raina heard their names, she had some questions for the young woman, but had politely held them in until Karai had said her piece. Now that she had, Raina voiced her curiosity. "So I'm looking for mutant turtles named after Renaissance artists?" "Yes, and you should know that the turtles will not rest until they find when she goes missing. They will come after you and they will not be nice when they find her, and bring her home. Now, I believe our business is concluded here, Raina." "Yes. It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Karai. See you around." with that, the two women returned to their respective vehicles, and returned to where they had come. In one of the abandoned military bases just outside New York City, Raina gave orders about the retrieval of the 'package'. "I want you all to dress like ninjas for the course of the mission. We need to make our targets think they know what they're dealing with before showing them their error. Understood?" all of the men that had been selected for this mission affirmed her orders with a resounding "Yes, Raina!"said woman smiled. This would be a large step forward in the creation of the perfect super soldier. Soon, they would have one of the final pieces of the puzzle that Centipede had been trying to assemble for such a long time. The newly disguised soldiers filed out of the building and out into the road to the city, eager to impress their mistress.


	2. Strange Happenings

**HERE IT IS. THE NEXT CHAPTER OF EXTREMIS. SORRY TO CRIMSON-EYES26 IF YOU MIND MY USING THE NICKNAMES FROM YOUR STORY, _A FAMILY THAT CARES._ PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DO MIND THAT. ANYWAY, IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AS TO ASAMI'S ABILITIES, THEN YOU NEED TO READ MY PROFILE. SO NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

The message came through very shakily at first, but cleared up as time continued. "_Mistress. We, uh, we failed to retrieve the package. We encountered heavy resistance. Sorry, ma'am_." "You bumbling idiots! It was a simple task! You only had to capture one mutant!*sigh*As long as you can deliver her before sunrise, I'll forgive this little slip up. But if you fail, your life will be forfeit. Got it?" "_Yes, Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am. Over and out_." Raina put the phone down and rubbed her temples agitatedly. This would possibly be a delay. She hated delays.

~Earlier that night~

~Asami's POV~

I pick up my belt, and secure my weapons to it like I have for more nights than I can count now. I buckle it on and, satisfied, exit my room, to join my brothers at the door. We have to wait, however, for a while. Leo, as usual, is running late for patrol. He comes out of the Dojo and joined us within five minutes, however, looking ready but a bit uneasy. "Everything OK there, Leo?" "Huh? Oh, yea. I-I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling about this." "Leo, you've been saying that all night. Loosen up a little. This is gonna be fun."Raph said, patting Leo's shoulder a bit too hard. Leo winced at the sharp contact. "Yea…fun. But if you had been in meditation, as me and Splinter have been in for the last fifteen minutes, you would be experiencing the same feelings as me, Raph." Leo said, then he just shrugged and shook his head as if he was trying to rid himself of the bad feelings he had inside. " Let's just go, guys." we all left, and I get the feeling the head-shaking didn't help him at all. He still looked worried, and he was taking the last place, so I slacked off and caught up to him. "Hey. You Okay? And don't just say yes to calm me down, cus that will only make me more worried than I already am. Please, Leo. Just tell me the truth." "It was just something I saw while meditating with Master Splinter. It's nothing, really." "Leo, you can tell me. If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you don't get rattled easily, so when you do, it's not 'nothing', so please, what did you see in meditation?" He stopped suddenly, leaning in close; he was scared, but didn't want to scare his brothers unnecessarily. He spoke only after a few moments of deep breathing, and when he did, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Okay, so you know how I use the astral plane to sometimes scan the city?" I nod, not wanting to interrupt. I was lucky to have Leo opening up to me like this at all; I didn't want him to stop. Not now. He acknowledged the nod and continued. "Well, I sensed a dark, foreboding presence inside the abandoned military base just outside the city. And then I saw all of us, on tables, tied down as machines went to work, slowly killing all of us. Slowly, one by one, we all faded, leaving you for last. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen, Ami. I'll do anything to stop that from happening. ANY. THING." I smile a little sadly, knowing that he would make good on that proclamation. He was in his 'over protective leader' mode. He wouldn't let anything happen to us, any of us, if he could help it. It was one of the things I liked best in him. I pat his shoulder as I turn back and start sprinting to catch up with the other guys. The night was uneventful. For the first hour or so, at least. That's when the attacks started. Our attackers were dressed as Ninjas, but they're fighting style definitely wasn't Ninjitsu. It was the style of a well trained soldier, not a Ninja. They fought only to get whatever it was they wanted, and get out of there, nothing more, nothing less. The first attack wasn't even a challenge. The fight lasted about five minutes, nine tops. After-wards, we continued on our way, stopping a Jewelry store robbery without even breaking a sweat, but it wasn't thirty minutes before our new attacker's returned to finish their business. This time was different, and it became apparent to me that the outcome wouldn't be pleasant.

I hate it when I'm right. I saw a 'Ninja' silently put his rifle down, and take out a dart gun. He pointed it at Mikey, and fired. It was too late for him to dodge, so I pushed him out of reach of the dart, taking the shot in my side. My head hit the pavement, and my eyes started to close in sleep, as I noticed that no one else saw that I had just been shot. Not that I'd blame them; it was hard to notice, with the battle going the way it was. The guys were now fighting just to stay alive, and they were being herded into a corner. I could only hope that none of my brothers would end up wherever I was going to be taken as my body wouldn't respond to my commands. So this was a paralytic as well as a sedative. I had a feeling that I'd find out just who was in that abandoned military base that Leo told me about. I felt ungentle hands roughly searching my limp body. I felt the familiar lump that we call a Shell-Cell being removed and I heard a crash that told me that it had been tossed aside. My belt was undone and that, too, was cast aside like a child does to a toy when it has ceased to provide it with entertainment. I felt bare without my gear, but I knew I could live without it. Just as Darkness claimed me as it's prey, I heard four hard thumps at about the same time and I opened my eyes with a lot of effort...and my eyes teared up as I saw their bodies hit the floor, out cold, but most likely not dead. Yet. I felt a single tear fall as my eyes closed for the final time and I dragged deep, deep down into the dark pool of sleep. I was helpless to stop the cruel chemicals that had put me to sleep as it dragged my body deeper into the pitch-black pit.

~Five Minutes Later~

~Mikey's PoV~

…Pain…all over…

…Deafening ringing in my ears…

…Memories starting to surface…Oh, crud! They took her! Those sons of guns took my sister, after she had taken a shot for me. I remember her going down, and I was trying to help her but instead was forced back by these false ninjas. They rounded me and my bros up into a corner, and then…Blackness, pain, and that darned ringing. It was like all the church bells in the entire universe were crammed into my brain and were having a contest to see who could be the loudest, most irritating player possible. They all seemed to be playing the same song. Or was that just my heartbeat? My brain was too fuzzy to discern the difference. I sat up groggily, holding my head like that was supposed to make the pain less intense. Oh, well. I looked around, seeing my brothers in my exact position. I automatically search for my sister, before remembering…that she was gone, somewhere unknown, possibly in a worse condition than we are in now. It was too much to process. My sister, who would always let me snuggle with her when I came to her, scared silly be a nightmare I had just had. She always smiled and parted the covers, allowing me access into her pocket of warmth and security, whispering softly while stroking my head lovingly. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, Bro-bro. Don't be scared. Now I'm here, so you're okay. No monsters will find you in here, I promise. Now get some sleep, K?"Now, with her being the one that's gone, probably scared silly, I didn't know how else to react. I sat down and cried, not caring if my brothers were confused at my behavior. Even if they were, they still tried to comfort me as best they could, but I could hear the confusion in their voices. "Uh, it's okay, Mikey. You're OK, we're all here now. It's okay."Leo said, hugging me from the side as Raph did the same on the other side. I leaned my head against Leo's shoulder, continuing my sobbing. "Mikey, I feel certain that whateva it is, it can't be that bad, alright. Leo's right, though; we are all here and well. No more o this crying, K?"That did it. It was time to tell them. It took a few minutes to get my crying under as much control that was needed to allow me to talk well enough for them to understand me. "Y-y-you guys don't understand. We're not all here!" "What do ya mean, Mikey?!" My brothers said in unison, looking at me with eyebrows raised in suspicion. I took a deep breath. "Th-those men dressed as Ninjas, they...they..."I just couldn't force myself to tell them. Leo came over and gripped my shoulders with hands like iron.

~Leo's PoV~

I am so confused. We come to after getting our shells handed to us by weird men that were dressed as Ninjas to find Mikey sobbing his heart out. I am ashamed to say I could not see what was right in front of me. He tried to explain his tears, but had to stop, so to speed the explaining along, I gripped Mikey's shoulders as hard as I dared without hurting him as I ask him a question, the answer to which, I fear I already know. "What do you mean? Who did those guys take, Mikey?!" he looks up at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen on him. I hate to see him like this. "Th-they took...Ami, Leo! She took a dart for me, right before we were boxed into that corner. It's all my fault that she's gone!" He says, and buries his head into my arm. I stood there, shocked. Our sister...gone! I had been too busy keeping my shell on to notice her disappearance. I hadn't heard anything, beside the noise of our battle. I should have seen the warriors take my sister away from us. I heard Raph punch the wall a short distance away repeatedly and Don's strangled sobs. I knew how they feel; I was so ashamed that I had failed my sister, even when I had seen a glimpse of the danger during my meditation session earlier with Splinter. I should have been more vigilant, more attentive. If I had been, maybe our sister would still be here with us. I released Mikey and sat down next to him, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing what to say to achieve that end. He leaned his head against my shoulder and just cried his guts out, and I realized that this was, in it's own way, very comforting for him. I reached my arm around his shaking body, and my other arm was wrapped around his front, and my hands were interconnected, so he was loosely encased by my arms. I leaned my head on top of his, and we stayed like that for as long as we could. After about five minutes, I unwrapped my arms from around his body, seeing as he had finally stopped the waterworks. He sighed deeply, standing a little shakily and started looking for clues as to where our sister had been taken. All we found was her belt, and Shell-Cell, both tossed carelessly aside, heedless of the damage done to the gear. We gathered our sibling's items that were so precious to her together, taking them with us as we returned to our home, to face our father, knowing that he would most certainly not be pleased that we had lost our sister in the heat of battle. We dreaded the walk through the sewers, and all to soon we arrived at our door. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and entered. We went straight to the lab to dress our wounds, and see if security footage showed anything about our sister's whereabouts. Splinter stole in, silent as usual. We all jumped at his sudden inquiry. "What is going on in here, my sons?" He paused, looking at each of us in turn. "Where is Asami?"We didn't answer, suddenly interested in the floor, or our hands. I simply could not answer my father, my Sensei. He stared at all of us sternly, expecting an answer, but not receiving any. He crossed his arms across his chest, staring at us his expression clearly saying 'give me an answer or the result will be less than pleasant.' "I do not want to repeat myself, my sons. Tell me, where is your sister?" I swallowed hard, bracing for a verbal smack-down as I started talking, the words that formed the story pouring like a faucet from my mouth. I couldn't lie to my father, my Sensei.

~Meanwhile~

~Asami's PoV~

First thing I noticed? Pain all over my body, and a headache like nobody's business. I sat up, and found that I was laying face-down on a bed, in room that felt vaguely Japanese. _Great. I am in a Japanese-esque room. This is not what I was expecting from an abandoned military base. _I thought, rubbing my head, which didn't help that much. The sheets weren't ruffled at all, except for the ruffling I do when I'm asleep. I took several deep breaths, my heart pounding out of my chest and roaring in my ears like drums. I get off the bed, a little shakily and see that an Asian/American looking young woman is standing in the doorway, in a floral dress. She looked like she hadn't been standing there for long. "Hello, Asami."I was shocked, to say the least, to discover that she already knew my name. I try to keep the reaction to a minimum, and all I do is swallow and blink a few times. "Uh, Hello? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" The woman smiled and took a few steps toward me, and I backed up, nervous at what she was doing. "Well, aren't you one to ask the questions? My name is Raina, and I've known your name, and those of your family, for quite some time."

"That doesn't answer my question, Raina, so here's a rephrase. How did you find out what our name's are?" She tilted her head a little to the side before answering. "Oh, we hacked into your little network. It was a simple task, really."Now it was my turn to smile; Don himself had set that network up so that it cannot be detected, much less hacked into. "Really. I happen to know that the best firewalls and anti-hacking systems were uploaded onto that certain network, Raina. It's impossible to hack. Now, what do you want with me?" "Oh, I just want to run some tests to determine if you can be of use to us." "And if I say no?" "Well, then we would have no choice but to exterminate you, and your little family. You would know too much, and you would tell your siblings and your father, and let's just say we have trust issues."I gulped hard. I in no way, shape, or form, wanted to allow these people to do whatever they pleased with me and my body, but I knew I had, no needed, to allow it. I simply couldn't let them hurt, or even come near my family. I just couldn't, so I licked my lips before answering this woman who would probably haunt my dreams, turning them into nightmares, when all was said and done.

~Back at the Lair~

~Don's PoV~

Okay, so to recap exactly what has happened in the last two or three hours: First, during our regular patrol, we end up fighting these guys that were dressed as Ninjas, but clearly were soldiers for hire. Their fighting style was not Ninjitsu in any way, shape, or form. The first fight we ended in a matter of about five-nine minutes. We foolishly thought that we had seen the last of them. I hate it when we're wrong. The second fight...it was like they had already learned our techniques, because they were a lot more focused. Anyway, the next thing I knew, we had been herded into a corner and knocked unconscious. I come around to my brother, Michelangelo; more specifically, his heart wrenching sobs. I got up and started to figure out why our brother was this upset. I found our sister's Shell-Cell tossed to the far wall, and her belt close to it; but there wasn't any sign of Asami herself anywhere. I hardly heard, saw, or felt anything. I was numb all over from the shock of it. I saw Raph punch the wall repeatedly and remember thinking how much of a pain it will be to keep him wearing the necessary bandages on his knuckles. I recall hearing Mikey's grim proclamation about where our sister was, which confirmed my deepest fear, and greatest suspicion. With nothing else to do, we gathered our sibling's gear together and headed back to the Lair, and our Father, who would clearly not be pleased that we had lost track of our sister in the heat of battle. We were right. We hadn't spoken to him, simply going to the Lab to patch up all of our wounds. After that was done, I went over to the computer that I had spent so much time trying to upgrade recently and hacked into every surveillance camera in the immediate area and tried to see if those false Ninjas had passed through town, and if so, where they went. Nothing, again just like I suspected. What I couldn't suspect, but should have, is that Splinter would creep up next to us at the computer with his usual silence. It is seriously spooky that he can do that, I'll have to ask him how he does that sometime soon. Anyway, he asked us where Asami was. We couldn't answer him, and we just stared at the floor or our hands. He asked again, giving us the look that told us that we had better answer him, and soon. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could utter one intelligible syllable, Leo suddenly started speaking. We were left blinking at his sudden outburst. It just wasn't like him. "Sensei, Asami is, uh, well…we're not exactly sure where she is at the moment, but we are trying to find her." Splinter looked curious as he continued with his questions. "And how did you lose her?" Leo resumed his examination of both his hands and the floor, so I continued the story where he had left off. "Well, um, on patrol we ran into some hired soldiers disguised as ninjas for whatever reason. There were a lot of them, and they were highly trained, and they rounded us into a corner, then knocked us out. When we came to, all we found was her belt and Shell-Cell tossed aside. We also found Mikey crying, but we hadn't known why until we started looking around…"my voice trailed off as Sensei turned to Mikey. He walked over to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, which was starting to shake slightly. "My son, you must tell us exactly why your brothers awoke to find you in tears."it was a command; not a question. Mikey took a few deep breaths and looked up at all of us before speaking in a slightly shaky voice. "During the fight, I guess one of the 'Ninjas' had a dart gun or something. All I know is suddenly Ami is pushing my aside, before collapsing to the cement, a dart in her side. I tried to get to her, but like Don said, we were trapped in a corner and knocked against the wall. I woke up before the others, so I was the first to see the fact that Sissy's missing. And it's all my fault." at the last sentence, he broke down against Sensei's arm, in sobs that would break even the coldest heart. I turned back to my laptop and continue tracking traffic without anything that looked like it was wrong/suspicious. A thought then occurred to me: what if they flew our sister somewhere instead of driving her. I checked for any odd flight patterns and found an interesting flight that wasn't registered on any public airport or anything. It was coming in for a landing just outside the city, and it was big. The more I saw of this flight, the more suspicious I got. I called my brothers over. "Hey guys, I found something interesting here: an unregistered flight landing right outside the city." everyone came over and looked at the screen. There were expressions of shock and confusion all around. Mikey was the first to say anything. He looked at all of us in turn before asking an honest question. "Um, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out, Bros."


	3. Of Nightmares, Rescues, and Meetings

**JUST TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP, IT HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS-ISH SINCE THE NIGHT THAT ASAMI WENT MISSING, NOT JUST TWO HOURS. THIS IS GOING TO BE MORE ABOUT THE S.H.E.I.L.D TEAM, I GUESS. YOU WILL ALSO KNOW A LOT ABOUT THE STUFF THAT GOES ON WITH ASAMI. NOW, ON WITH THE STORY! PLEASE, PLEASE. PLEASE R&R!**

** ~LEOFAN221 **

_There was a bright flash in my eyes, and I awake to find myself tied to a rack. I already feel like my joints are popped out, and still I hear a total of nine clicks. And the cracks and pops of my already painful joints and bones. That's all I could hear. The intense pain I can't help but feel caused my body to go into a state of deep slumber. After an unknown interval there is another bright white flash. This time I open my eyes to find that I am in a strange lab-like room, tied to both a table and some sort of electrifying machine. I cannot see the machine itself, but I feel the wires on my wrists, and ankles. I barely have time to realize all this as I am suddenly jolted with a powerful volt of electricity. This is repeated several times, each time the voltage with which I am shocked increases little by little. Again, I pass out. _

~Inside the 'odd flight'~

~Skye's Pov~

I sit at a table with my laptop, and a bowl of Cool Ranch Doritos. I am trying to trace a breach in our networks firewalls, per Agent Coulson's instructions. He had discovered said breach yesterday, and had asked me to trace it, thinking most likely that a Rising Tide member had been to blame. Unfortunately, from what I could tell, this wasn't Rising Tide's work. I crunch a handful of Doritos worriedly; I found exactly where the breach was, and it wasn't good. Whoever it was, they had hacked into our list of oddities and deleted, or simply cut-and-pasted away a few photos, but I could get them back; no problem. We had flown in to New York City to investigate, as the deleted pictures were taken in the city. We were gonna look around and, if I could find what network this person had hacked from, and it's source, we would know where to go. I look up and start to type faster as we all get the 'landing in five minutes' warning. Coulson wouldn't like it if we landed and I still hadn't located the hacker. I frowned and tried a few more codes, scanning more well known networks in the city, mainly the Cafe's and Library's networks. Nothing. I try scanning other, lesser known networks, and have little more luck; I find a little backwater network that was used in the hack, to cover their tracks most likely. I smile as I close the computer and carry it to Coulson's room. The door to his office is open, so I can see all of his past memoirs and trinkets, as I knock on the door frame and request entrance. He places the file he was looking at down on his desk, allows my entrance and I tell him the good news. "Hey, I found the source of the network used in the hack, A.C. They used a little known, and even less used network that did, indeed, originate inside the city. Oh, they also removed a few pictures from that list of oddities and metas, but I can get them back, if you want." Coulson was sitting at his desk, as usual. He gave me one of his usual small smiles. "Good. When we land, we'll check it out. No need to be concerned about the photos. We'll probably find them at wherever the hack came from." he nodded, letting me know I was dismissed. I headed to my room, changing into more field-work worthy clothes as the voice our pilot, Agent May, came through the PA system. "We are coming in right outside New York City. Prepare for landing, crew."

~In the abandoned nuclear plant lot~

~Leo's PoV~

We are having one weird night. First, Don finds a unregistered flight that was coming in at around 9:45 at night, but he failed to mention it might as well have been called a flying base. They landed smoothly on a large cement lot that had once been a nuclear plant, but it was abandoned and leveled a few years ago, due to safety concerns; concerns that we had brought to light. Second, we didn't see any people around, waiting with Asami in tow, so we waited on the edge of the woods surrounding the lot. I watch with baited breath as two figures, one clearly a female, the other a male, exit the large plane. The female is carrying a laptop, looking at it constantly. I nearly had a heart-attack. She pointed directly at us; either that or, more likely, the path below us and slightly to our right. They headed toward the path, following something that wasn't us. For some reason, I decided to trust my instincts, and they said to follow the two people from the plane.

_~Blinding flash again. I find that I am chained in a sitting up position, my arms out to either side. I was totally helpless as someone started beating me into a pulp. Over and over his punches landed on my ribs and face. I couldn't do anything but wince and cry out in pain as the beating continues without a pause. Eventually, the person has beaten me unconscious. The next flash, I am secured to a table. There is a mechanical arm with what looks like a needle on the end slowly coming toward me. As it gets closer, I see that it's heading right for my right eye. Once again, I am defenseless against the arm as it poked out my eye. My eyelid wasn't harmed, but my eye would never see again. I hear my own screams echo sickly around the room as I try to get the foul needle out of my eye. I felt my own blood trickle down my face like red tears. _I am pretty sure I did not faint or anything, but next thing I know, I'm in my cell. And I'm not alone.

~Following the Trail~

~Skye's PoV~

Coulson assigned me and Ward to handle this investigation and recon mission. We were to only to find out if this was really the place, or if this was a red herring, before we wasted our resources on a dead end. As we enter the woods, I feel a few presences near us, so I send out a few red herrings of my own. It was merely a precaution, but better safe than sorry. Anyway, we follow the blip to a tower with a glowing flame-looking symbol on it. I was picking up the signal from somewhere inside the tower, but although it did have some rooms that looked like labs, I don't think that this was a Centipede base. It's definitely not their style. Centipede bases never have any mark on their fronts, as this building has. I tap into their network and, on a hunch, into their E-mail account. It seemed to be a private account. I read the E-mails with curiosity. They were sent about two weeks ago, and they said something like this:

Private E-mail: I understand you know that a certain mutant anthropomorphic wolf, Asami, lives somewhere near you. Reply if this information is correct.

Tower's Reply: Yes, I do and yes, she is called Asami. Why do you want to know, and how do you know her name?

Private: To answer your second question, that is classified information. To answer your first, my organization is in need of her.

Tower: How are you going to get her?

Private: Through various means.

Tower: Anything else?

Private: Yes. Can you meet with me, at a parking lot on the outskirts of the city?

Tower: Affirmative. When?

Private: Tonight. 7:30. You will provide any relevant information regarding Asami, as well as any pictures related to her. Fail to show, and we will hunt you down and extract the information out of you, and take the pictures necessary. Do I make myself clear?

Tower: Affirmative. I will be there, with the pictures and the information.

It was curious to read. This guy was serious about this. And they had some poor girl named Asami, just because she was a mutant, and she was possibly being tortured. I now had a very strong suspicion that Raina was behind this kidnapping. We would have to ask around and see if anyone had heard or seen anything suspicious two weeks ago. But, just as a backup plan, I traced the private account to it's source; an abandoned military base just a little ways out side the city. Suddenly, a voice asked in a gruff Brooklyn accent from behind my shoulder, "Hey, lady. You know our sista, or somethin?"

~In My Cell~

~Asami's PoV~

"Hey, brother, there's an endless road to rediscover. Hey, sister, no the water's sweet, but blood is thicker." My voice sounds like an avalanche of rocks. Mikey had always said that I was really good at singing, but I had never believed him, especially not now, with my throat feeling like it was burning; Raina had not allowed a lot of water. "Oooo, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. Heeey, brother, do you still believe in one another? Heeey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?" at this time, I had to pause for a second of coughing. This singing was hurting my lungs, but it helped keep my mind off of my present situation, and I liked it. "Oooo, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. What if I'm far from home? Oh brother I will hear you call! What if I lose it all? Oh, sister, I will help you out!" more coughing, this time it was harder to suppress. I had to clutch my throat, as it felt like it was trying to burn itself up. I hardly know why I chose to sing this particular song, Hey Brother by Avicii, but there I was, singing it as clearly as my throat and lungs would allow.

"Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. Heey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover. Heey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?" more coughing. "Ooo, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. What if I'm far from home? Oh, Brother, I will here you call. What if I lose it all? Oh, sister, I will help you out!*cough*Ooo, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." The song over, I once again lay down and try to sleep, before the incredibly bright flash of harsh light that heralded a new series of whatever tests that Raina's crazed mind could come up with. I close me eyes, and take as calming breaths as I can manage. With a sigh, I know that I have to allow these insane tests, seeing as she held all the cards. As soon as I fell into the dark pit of slumber, they started. The life like nightmares. The ones that replay all of the past two week's torture.

~In a Random Back Alley Near Tower Shredder~

~Raph's PoV~

So, here's what's been happening for the last hour or so: Don found out that there was this unregistered flight coming in outside the city, but even he had not known the full size of the odd flight. It was the size of a freaking house! It landed on the leveled nuclear plant that we had had a part in shutting down, all to save a family of mutant fish from total extinction. Long story, believe me, beginning with a raft trip down the river near the farmhouse, and ending with our near drowning. Trust me; you don't wanna know. Anyway, we follow a man and woman that had exited the flying house, but we have to split up at a crossover in our thermal glasses, and I happen to get the correct path. I am lead all the way to an alley near Tower Shredder. I, at first, thought that they had some connection to the Foot, but we practically knew everyone in the Foot on a first-name basis; they weren't any of them. The woman was typing on the computer that she had brought along from the plane. Curious, I silently crept over to look over her shoulder. No, I am not _trying _to creep her out, but I think I did. All I did was creep up behind her, meaning to not make a sound, but when I saw what she was doing, I couldn't help but react with a question. She had been reading E-mails; E-mails that concerned our sister, who has been missing for two freaking weeks, having God-knows-what done to her at the hands of some creep, maybe Bishop, maybe not! It wasn't hard to tell from the E-mails that were displayed on the screen of her laptop. They had been sent at about the time that Asami had gone missing. The man immediately pulled a gun and pointed it at me. I was left to wander what the shell he was doing. The gun's safety was flicked off as I took a step forward, not wanting to automatically engage the man, but he seemed to want to engage me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'Ey, I just asked the lady a question, seeing my sista's name in an E-mail on this lady's computer-thingy. Geez, man." I said, trying to suppress the anger that threatened to boil my blood.

~The Cell~

~Asami's PoV~

"Raina?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you have to do this?" I asked, pointing to my eye, which is still teary with blood, and painful.

"I wanted to see the extent of your preternatural healing ability."

"You seem excited, Raina. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to let you know that you have advanced to the final test. I'm sort of sorry to say that it will kill you, but it _will_ ensure your family's safety, and that's all you want; isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Will you give me five minutes, to…come to terms with everything?" I swallowed, not liking to have to tell even a partial truth, as I have just done; I wanted to do something I stupidly hadn't done yet. Meditate. It had never seemed like something I could do, after all the tests, all the tortures that I had endured. She nodded, and without another word, simply left. I counted out five seconds before leaping off of my bed, and assuming the position of meditation on my floor. I dipped into the astral plane, and flitted about, trying to and succeeding in finding my home. Once I had gained that sanctuary, I searched anxiously, if not a little impatiently, for my brother and or father, who would without a doubt be meditating at this hour. I had often joined them in that activity, if I had completed the assigned training given me by Master Splinter before they started. There they were, in the Dojo, as usual, calmly conversing in the forms of ghosts, which all do in the astral plane. I drew silently near to them, not wanting to disturb them, and cause them to be so startled that they would flee from the plane. Thank God they did not. They were startled as I crept up, barely able to say one simple word; one word that did nothing to express what I felt upon seeing my family, whom I haven't seen for two weeks. "Hey."

"ASAMI!" Leo fairly screamed, whipping around and hugging me, or he would have, if he wasn't like a ghost, barely unable to shift through the floor. He collapsed on the ground right behind me, laughing heartily. I could not contain my own laughter, and yet it had a hint of sadness in it. I hated to have to slaughter my brother's happiness, but needed to; the time until I was to meet with Raina for my 'final test' was running out. "Leo, Master Splinter...it's good to see you again, to hear your voices, and I am sorry, but I return merely to bring very bad news." I saw the shock of Splinter's face as he beheld my person, and the horror that he expressed in the sight of my eye, still bleeding. Leo had the same reaction. It took a few precious seconds to get them to hold their questions inside, for the present.

"My daughter...what do you mean?" My beloved Father, my dearest Sensei, asked of me, and I thought that those words would cut through to my heart, break it, causing it to shatter beyond repair, but an answer I gave. "...I'm not gonna...make it back...home again, father." It hurt me more then I could bear to see the looks on the faces of my eldest younger brother, the shocked, hurt, and confused looks on both my family member's countenances. _T-minus Three minutes, Asami. _My mind screamed at me. I had to tell them the why, to let them know… "Leo, it's alright. You all will be fine. You will never have to face the false ninjas again. I'm so sorry to hurt you two like this, but I have little time." I had to stop, the words suddenly cut off by my treacherous voice. The tears came unhindered from my cheeks, mixing with the blood of my eye. My Father, and Leonardo came over and tried to hug me, to comfort me, but the first was impossible, and the second was not effective. I got control of myself, and finished the necessary words. But not before Leo put in a few of his own. "Ami, what is about to happen, that you can never return home?" That tore it. I had to reveal all to my brother, and father.

"...Leo, do you remember those soldiers that were disguised as ninjas? The ones that stole me away, without a trace?"

"Of course. What do they have to do with your present proclamation?"My father, surprisingly, was the one that answered my question, not Leo, to whom I had addressed the question. Nevertheless, I could continued as though I were addressing Leo. I knew that my words would hurt, but I had to speak them.

"Everything. They gave me over to their mistress. Apparently, I was to be of use to reach her odd ends. She wanted to make the perfect super soldier, and, since I heal preternaturally fast, she wanted to test my limits, and see if they suited her needs." _one and a half minutes. _I could tell that I had their complete attention, but with the reminder of the count down toward the time if my demise, I had to cut my narrative short. "So for the past two weeks she has ordered test upon test, to discover what I could and could not handle. Now, I have reached the final test and the woman, Raina by name, informed me that it would undoubtedly kill me. Even now, the time until that test is nearly out. I have to go back, or there will such consequences that I could not bear to witness." I said, taking my leave. It pained me more than I can tell to separate myself from them, but leave I must; as it is, it's about to strike the time of the fatal test. I had to ignore Leo's and Splinter's wishes and commands for me to stay, that I need not go back. If I did not ignore them, I would surely turn back. That I could not do. So run I did. In my tears, I did not notice that I had a tail. I ran as fast as I could back to my body, back to the base that would kill me.

~Inside the ventilation system of the base~

~Raph's PoV~

This is gross. All of the dust bunnies seem to wanna to stick to me in this dusty ventilation shaft. It took a little convincin to get the man from the plane, whose name was Agent Ward, to lower his gun. I had to explain who I was, and what I was doing creepin the lady, Skye, out before he even think 'bout lowerin his weapon. After a little explanation on Skye and Ward's part, we were on our way to an abandoned military base just outside the city. It took only a moment to gain entrance to this shaft. I am a ninja after all. I 'ear sounds comin from a room that was right below us. "No, that goes there, you imbecile! Now make sure you connect the right wires!" I 'eard a smack, then the movin o somethin very heavy to a different place. I 'eard lots of movin 'round, and then a woman's voice. "Good. Everything is in order. Our subject will be here soon, so I want nothing to go wrong with this test. Do I make myself clear?" This was met with a resounding "Yes, Raina!" I heard the door open, and, finding a vent that let me see what was goin on in the room. I had to literally clasp my hand over my mouth as I saw who had just entered. It was my sista! She looked as though she was gonna cry, yet she held 'er 'ead up. She walked ova, and lay down on the table that was in the centa of the room, letting strange men strap her hands and feet down on the table with tight belts. She let a needle get stuck in the veins on her wrists and ankles and, again, she seem'd 'bout to cry. She did not struggle against her bonds, she did not ev'n try to stop whateva is happenin'. I was 'bout to jump down, to stop this thing, to rescue my sis, but Ward's hand restrained me. I growled at 'im, warnin' 'im to let me go. 'E did not let go, he pointed down at the sad picture below. Ami had 'er eyes squeezed shut tight, not lettin' what was about to 'appen get to 'er. She looked so sad, yet resolute that I was all the more curious as to what is happenin'. The woman flicked a switch, and my sista's screams fill my ears, echoing around the room. The tubes that are connected to her arms and neck turn red. My eyes widened as I realized that they were drainin' my sista' of the very blood in 'er veins!


	4. Liberation

**OK, SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE! SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LONG WAIT. I DO HAVE A LIFE TO TAKE CARE OF EVERY OW AND THEN. **

**XD**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

~Asami's PoV~

It's funny how much pain your death can be. The machine I am currently hooked up to simply takes what it whats, painfully. To be very specific, it is sucking something out of my blood, and pumping it into a container inside. I can't help but think that Donatello would find it kinda cool, minus the killer use it is currently executing. My last conversation with Leo and my Father had left me sad and depressed. It was not how I wanted my last conversation to go at all, but what could you do with five minutes to tell your family all that you need to, to express your regret that you are passing through to the next life. Without accomplishing everything you wanted in your life. I am sure that I left them as sad and depressed as I felt. Also, I felt I had left them confused, dazed and downright angry at whomever had taken me. I did, too, though admittedly without the confusion and dazedness. All they knew about my present situation was that my captor's name is Raina, nothing more; that was definitely not enough to find me, especially not before this test was done. And that was okay. I didn't want them to find me like this at all. After I regained my real form I exited my room, finding Raina directly outside, ready to lead me to the lab that I had been in a few times before, and none of the visits have been pleasant. I knew I had to lay on and be tied down to the table in the center of the room, but I didn't expect the needles that entered my wrists and neck. These needles were attached to tubes, the tubes attached to a machine. What did it do? I have no idea. Raina came over and turned the machine on. If you have ever been the victim of a vacuum, then you would know a bit of what I'm feeling, except for the fact that it seemed to suck the very blood from my veins. I accept what is happening, even with these screams of pain, knowing that it will lead to the security of my family from this woman, who simply took what she wanted, heedless of the devastation that she wreaked on family upon family. I forced my eyes open and looked at the machine responsible for my present pain. It had a meter on the front which was slowly rose; it was colored red. Raina, after starting the machine, had left the room, as well as everybody that had been preparing the room, leaving me literally in the dark; they had turned out the lights on the way out. I was alone.

Or so I thought.

~In the Lair~

~Mikey's PoV~

Why, oh why do the bad guys always get the good toys! I mean, these two people that had left this huge plane had passed right under us, and Leo decided to follow them. We put our Turtle Vision Goggles on, and away we went. There was just one problem: four paths, not just the one we had started out on. One leaded in to the city, one to the left, one to the right, one heading in to the woods at an odd angle. I chose to follow the one at an odd angle. It seemed interesting. It simply lead to a clearing, with nothing else inside it. I looked around, but didn't find anything. I conference called all my bros on my Shell-Cell. Leo was the first to pick up, then Don, then Raph.

"_Hello?"_

"Leo, I have nothing to report on my path. It just leads to a clearing."

"_Dang it. Alright. Well, mine leads right back to where we started out. Good job, Mikey. At least you tried. You should get back to the Lair, and get some sleep."_

"_Leo, come on, we aren't tired. We just need to eat, then get back in the trail. Ggggrrrr! My path just leads to a creek-side." _

"_Easy, Don. Down, boy. At least you tried. That's all that matters."_

"_What do we do now, Leo?"_

"…_I don't know, Don. I just don't know."_

"_Hey, guys, I think I found something! My path leads to an alley near Tower Shredder. Investigating now. Be back in a tick, Fearless. See ya at da Lair."_ I haven't been paying a lot of attention, until the point that Raph entered the conversation. I stopped, now hating to go back to the Lair, especially when Raph found a possible lead to finding Sissy. I needed her back. She was a big part of the team and I loved her like a little brother should, but Leo was right; I was tired. I entered the sewers, yawning. I pushed the door open, and entered to see Splinter pacing the floor, worry clear on his face. I know that expression. It never means good news. Concern plastered itself on my face as I walked over to my father. "Sensei, what's wrong?" he seems surprised to hear my voice; a sure sign that he had been thinking so hard, he excluded everything else. His worry partly melted as he responded. "Michelangelo. I did not expect you back so soon. What brings you back before your brothers?"

"Um, I'm done with my section of searching, and Leo sent me back. Why do you seem so surprised? Did you think we weren't coming back?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Sensei, please. What's wrong? You are hardly ever as wrapped up as you were when I came in just now, so I can tell it's not nothing." He seemed to loosen his shoulders, not wanting to tell me something , but knew that he had to.

"I shall wait till all of your brothers are returned from patrol."

He did not say another word for awhile. Soon, Leo came in, closely followed by Donnie. They collapsed on the couch, massaging their sore muscles, exhausted. They were unable search anymore. There was no sign of Raph yet, but I wasn't that worried; he could take care of himself. Splinter deemed it the proper time to reveal whatever he had been holding in since I had come home. "My sons, I am glad to see that you are...where is Raphael?" he looked worried, and more than usual. He looked around, one could almost say wildly. We were very concerned; our Sensei rarely lost his cool.

"Sensei, he's just investigating a possible lead to finding Sissy. We were too tired to go with him, but he will be back soon." I say, trying to calm my father down. He quickly regained his composure. "Leonardo, it is time for our meditation session. Come." with that, he left the room, heading toward the Dojo. I looked at Leo, and he looked as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Ahem. You had better go, Leo. Splinter is in a foul mood. Better not to keep him waiting." Don said, giving Leo a friendly push toward the door that Sensei had just entered. Leo went in, his head bowed a little, to see what Splinter wanted with him.

~In the Dojo~

~Leo's PoV~

I got up from the cough and enter the Dojo immediately, not wanting to keep my father waiting.

"Um, Splinter? You wanted me?"

"Come in, Leonardo, and kneel in the position for meditation."My father again commanded, his face expressionless. I remained where I was, and asked him a question that had been bugging me since shortly after my arrival. "Sensei, what the shell is the matter? As soon as you hear that Raph isn't here, and that he may, or may not, have a lead to finding our sister, you act like he had died or something."

"It is nothing, Leonardo."

This is one of the few times that I have disagreed with my Father.

"Sensei, it is not nothing if you are this rattled. So, please, tell me what's wrong." his shoulders slumped. He knew I wasn't about to relent on this subject. He sighed, tilted his head up, letting his brown/red eyes drift up to the ceiling. I knew that even though I couldn't see them, as he had his back to me.

"Very well, Leonardo. During my afternoon meditation, I saw...the deaths of all that I hold dear. I saw the destruction of my second family, starting with Raphael." he turns around at this point. His eyes betray his emotions. Sadness, despair, and helplessness. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which is shaking slightly, out of fear. But fear of what? I decided that his fears were his fears, and none of my personal business. He again expressed that it was time for meditation. I swallowed and bow my head, feeling the same as my father, but for an only sightly different reason; Asami's fate. She is somewhere unknown to me, having something unknown done to her. I take a deep breath, and assume the lotus position alongside my Sensei. I open my eyes in the Astral plane. Father is there, too. He still looks sad, but now there is also concern in his gentle, yet direct gaze. I know how he feels; that expression greets me every time I have looked in the mirror these past two weeks, since Ami went missing.

_Mikey was nearly inconsolable, but we managed to get him to go to bed that night. He was a little better in the morning, but we could tell that he had cried himself to sleep. The night after, he came into my room at about 1:45 in the morning. _

"_Sorry, bro. I had a nightmare, and I usually go to Asami's room, but now it just reminds me of her, and..."_

"_Sshh, Mikey. It's alright. I don't mind. Here, climb on in, little bro." I opened the covers, and patted the covers, indicating that he should do as I say. He does quickly, and I wrap my arms around him, and he snuggles his head close to my chest, curling up into a ball. He starts sobbing himself to sleep. I start rubbing his head soothingly, speaking what words of comfort I could. "It's okay, Mikey. We'll get her back, I promise. Alright? So no more tears. She'll be fine, you'll see. Now go to sleep." _

_Don was found the next morning in his lab, pouring coffee and his eyes were red and puffy. He hadn't slept at all, and he had probably cried a lot during the night. He returned to his computer, again pouring over it's screen and typing furiously. He has had no luck with the traffic footage, judging by his frown. When we had come home that night, he had immediately hacked into the traffic footage and looked for a suspicious van or car leaving the city. There was nothing that night, and he still had the frown he had on when he started. I came in. _

"_Don?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You need to come out, eat, then go to sleep."_

"_Leo, I can't. Not till I find something on where Ami is. I just can't."_

"_You are running yourself ragged looking for her. You'll be no good to her like this. You need to eat something, OK?" _

"_...Alright, Leo. I'll come."_

_Raph spent the night beating the crap out of his punching bag. I had to physically drag him to the table, sit him down, and put a fork into his hand. He ate without comment, then went to the Dojo. No one saw him come out until the morning. _

All that to say, we are a wreck without Asami here. We need her back. This hits me like a collapsing wall. I break down, not for the first time since that night. I am caressed by loving hands. My father's. It's time to confess everything to Dad. I take a shaky breath.

"Father?"

"Yes, Leonardo? What is it, my son?"

"I feel that I am a failure as leader. I was too focused on saving myself that I couldn't see that my sister needed me, couldn't see that she was gone. I feel I also fail as a big brother. This is my fault, all of it."

"Don't you ever think that, Leonardo. You did everything you could to save your sister, so it's time that you and Michelangelo let go if this torturing guilt you have built up. There is bottle that we all have inside of us"

_What?! What is he saying?! _

"Which contains our guilt. When it is being filled, it builds up pressure. If that pressure becomes too great to bear, then it will explode."

_Oh, OK._

"I will tell this to your brothers, as well, when we are done here. Now, do you know why I drink tea as constantly as I do?"

"No, Sensei."

"It is to re-energize my body, because I stay up every night, unable to rest until I see you all safe at home. Ever since your first battle with the Shredder, I sit up every night, awaiting your return."

"Sensei, I swear that I will do everything in my power to return Asami home. And I have done, do do, and will continue to do my best to bring everyone home each night, unscathed."

"I know, Leonardo. I know you will." he might have said more, but we were interrupted by a voice that we haven't heard in two weeks, uttering a single word. A word that is casual, and yet seems right.

"Hey."

I whip around, and am greeted with the sight of my sister, standing there, looking as if she has just run a long way. I fairly scream her name, and try to hug her, forgetting that we are like ghosts in the astral plane. I laugh as I haven't in a while. Ami joins in, but her's is a slightly sad laughter. She had something to say, but didn't like it, I could tell. She took a deep breath, and begins.

"Leo, Master Splinter, I am so happy to see you, to hear your voices, and I am sorry, but I return only to bring bad news." while she is speaking, I look at her closely, and find that...her eye has been poked out recently! The blood still trickles down her face like tears. I can't contain the gasps that escape my throat. I hear another gasp beside me, so I know that Splinter has noticed her lack of sight in one eye. I have to blink several times, to assure myself that all this is real. I blink a few times as Splinter poses a simple question, one that I would have asked, had my voice worked right.

"My daughter, what do you mean?" She looks like her heart broke at the question, as if she hadn't wanted us to ask, so that she wouldn't have to burden us with the answer, and cause us to worry. It was hard to watch as she continued.

"...I'm not gonna...make it back...home again, Father." here, her good eye started to tear up. I sharply inhaled. This was too much. Ami remained calm, even with this terrible news to bear, and wanted us to remain so too. It was one of the many things I loved in her. She saw my face, and smiled thinly, and compassionately at me as she spoke once more.

"Leo, it's alright. You all will be fine. You will never have to face the false ninjas again. I'm so sorry to hurt you two like this, but I have little time." she collapsed, tears coming now unhindered, mingling with her blood. We tried then to comfort her, to hug her, but the second was impossible and the first didn't seem to have an effect on her. After about thirty seconds, I asked her a question, and she answered.

"Ami, what is about to happen, that you can never return home?"

"...Leo, do you remember those soldiers that were disguised as ninjas? The ones that stole me away, without a trace?" although the question was addressed to me, Splinter was the one that answered.

"Of course, Asami. What do they have to do with your present proclamation?"

"Everything. They gave me over to their mistress. Apparently, I was to be of use to reach her odd ends. She wanted to make the perfect super soldier, and, since I heal preternaturally fast, she wanted to test my limits, and see if they suited her needs." she paused for a second before continuing, sounding a little hasty.

"So for the past two weeks she has ordered test upon test, to discover what I could and could not handle. Now, I have reached the final test and the woman, Raina by name, informed me that it would undoubtedly kill me. Even now, the time until that test is nearly out. I have to go back, or there will such consequences that I could not bear to witness." she said, before running out of the room crying. I, as well as Father, call her back, tell her that she need not go back, but she runs on, heedless of our words, it seems. Regardless of Sensei's permission, I run after my sister, at a safe distance. She runs out into the city, then heads to a military base that Donnie had been haunting for while now. I pursued, noiseless, as she ran to a room that had been converted into a cell. Her regular form was there, and she enters it. My sister stands, and leaves, sadness written on her features. There is an Asian-American woman waiting for her. Ami is lead to a lab, and she lays on a table in the center, with a machine on a cart near it. She is tied down, which she didn't seem to mind, as well as needles with tubes on the ends that are stuck into her neck, and hands. The strange woman comes over and turns on the odd machine. I cringed as I hear my sister's screams of extreme pain echo around the room, accompanied only by the retreating footsteps of everyone on the room. She is alone in the dark lab. I run over, forgetting that I am still in the astral plane, and try to get her out of there. I phase right through the cursed table, and the hated machine. I form a plan then; I would run all the way back home, and then come back in my physical form, and free my sister, fulfilling my swear to my father. I prayed that I would be in time.

~In His Lab~

~Donnie's PoV~

"CCRRAAPP!" I yell, dodging the flaming and flying blobs of experimental retro-mutagen. Thankfully, they hadn't left the lab, causing collateral damage to our house-again. Those fireworks stopped soon, but another show started when Leo came running in, his eyes puffy and red. He was panting, and looked downright awful. I think he has been crying, because there are tear tracks going down his mask.

"Leo, man, I am so sorry about th-whoa, have you been crying, bro?" he swallows hard, and gets a grip before giving a shaky reply, his panting making it sound like he was crying again.

"W-we ha-have to g-go, n-now, Don."

This is so odd that I can't contain my curiousity.

"Uh, Leo? Where would we be going? Leo?!" the last word is nearly shouted as Leo turns and starts sprinting toward the door. I quickly grab my Bo-staff before running after my possibly crazy eldest brother.

~Leo's PoV~

I can only say that one shaky sentence to let Don, who I wanted to come with me, know to follow me before I have to run out of the lab, the Lair, and eventually the sewers. I hear his worried question as to where we are going, as well as a pronouncement of my name. I want to stop and give more of an explanation, but I have to keep running, hopping that Don will be right behind me.

~Don's PoV~

OK, I'm fine with running around town with Leo, but I do like to know where we're going before I run after him. Leo just said one simple sentence, then turned and left as quickly as he came. I followed him, of course, but I'm even sure he knows that; he's that focused. On the way, I start thinking through possible reasons for my eldest brother's behavior. _He ran in with tear tracks going down his mask, panting like he had just run a long distance, and said we needed to go now. I assume he only told me for some reason, because no one else had been disturbed. I tried to remember what he was doing that would have lead to his panting. He did meditate, but that shouldn't leave him gasping for air, unless he patrolled from the astral plane. Then there was his crying. Why would he be crying from a meditating session? Wait...we're headed to that old military base. I had cleared that place out weeks ago. Sure, I had been going back every once and a while, to see if I had missed anything, but i got the feeling that this isn't why he was crying. He obviously had a very good reason for coming here now, and at this speed... _I snapped out of my thoughts as we entered the sewers to get past the outer wall. Then we climbed the face of the base itself, using the shuko-spikes I had created for our first top-side excursion. We entered through a roof-way access door, and gained the rafters. He headed to one hallway in particular. It lead to a lab that had given me a ton of great stuff. I had left the tables and carts there, not having a need for them. There was nothing in here, though. Just one of the said tables, and a cart. I walked around the room, looking around with my flashlight. I closely examined the table. There was a drop of blood on it.

~Raph's PoV~

~In the Ventilation Shaft Above the Lab~

It hadn't taken long ta get in 'ere. I am a ninja, afta all. I listen with growing anger to the sound of the screams that could only be my sista's. It sickens me to my stomach. She is alone in the room, I calm down a little when she stops the sirens, and I want to take this opportunity to speak to 'er, but Ward beats me to the cut, and talks to her first.

"Miss Asami? Hello?" she looks like she just 'ad a 'eart-attack. She blinks a few times before calmly replying. She was just trying to keep him talking, and den use dat ting she calls 'echolocation' to find him.

"Yes, I'm here. How did you know my name, sir?" She has used this trick on me so many times, I have lost count. Me an' Mikey. We could neva win at 'ide-and-seek. She would someho' get us talkin', and den...Boom! We had lost—again. It was infuriatin', but nothin' compared to the way I feel now, watchin' my sista down dere, hooked upta some machine that's suckin' 'er blood faster then those vampires in Mikey's horror flicks. Especially when dere's nothin' I can do 'bout it. I am nudged forward by Skye, and I open my mouth again.

"Mi-mi?! what the shell are you doing here?!" I couldn't help it. Dere was still anga in me, and I had to let it out... it just happened to be on my sista. She is surprised to hear me, but she knows me, though, so she isn't offended by the harsh words , and if she is, she doesn't show it.

"Raph?! I could say the same for you, little brother. Where are the others?!"

"They're back at da Lair. It's okay, though. This guy is gonna help me get ya outa here-"

"No! I have to stay! It's alright. I don't mind. Now get outa here, before they come back!" She ordered, and this is ona dose rare instances that I disagree with my sista.

"No, Sorry sis, but we can't just leave ya. Bushido an' all dat." If she coulda, she woulda crossed her arms, as well as giving me the 'do as I say, or I'll kill you' look. She finally just rolled 'er eyes, and continued.

"Raph, since when have you been this careful to follow the code of Bushido? I don't remember you being so willing to not bend the code. Now, I repeat my order: Get outa here, Now!" 'er words 'urt, but it wasn't anythin' I couldn't handle. I gave as good as I got.

"Since you went AWOL, Mi-mi!"

"What?! You think I wanted this to happen?! I was hit by a sedative dart, which would have hit Mikey if I hadn't pushed him outa the way! You are such a thickheaded, stubborn pain in my butt sometimes, Raphael!" she said trying to sit up, but couldn't because o the belts on the table. This seemed to be strainin' 'er, cus she passed out, there an' then. Either that, or the little red meter on the machine was about halfway filled. Either way, I jumped down, and immediately start cutting the belts with my sais. I move on to tear the needles attached to tubes outa her neck an' hands, causing a drop o fher blood to fall onto the table, but Skye jumps down and grabs my hand.

"No! We need those to stay in, Raph! If you take those out, she'll bleed to death before we can get her some proper treatment. We have to get her outa here!" I grab my sais again, thinkin' that this girl wants to kill my sista, but then I put them back in my sash, seeing her point. She takes a good look at the machine and figures out howta turn it off. Ward jumps down and picks Ami up.

"Raph, your shell would crush her against the ceiling of the shaft. You can have her after we get out, alright?" I have to admit, he does have a point. I remain behind Ward, constantly checking on Ami during our ventilation shaft travels, though. I guess this is what Leo feels when he's in his 'over protective leader' mode. He needs to make sure that we are all safe, cus if we're not, he goes nuts with worry and guilt. He really loves us, even if we get irritated with him sometimes. Skye played leader, carrying the hated machine. As soon as we got outa that shaft, I gently took her out of his arms and Ward continued on our way to what they call 'the Bus,' where they have what they need to make Mi-mi better. I reluctantly handed 'er back to Ward (so that people don't need to see more mutants in one day then is necessary) when we got there. It was the huge plane that had started me down the path that led to my present situation. Ward saw the look on my face and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her back before you know it, Raphael."

"You betta. If ya don't, I'll have no choice but to hunt you down an' kill ya, Ward." he had started laughing, but stopped when he saw my serious expression. I turned on my heel and started sprinting back to da Lair. It was only when I gained da sewer that I stopped to think..._Shell! How am I gonna explain this ta Masta Splinta and the guys! _It stopped me in my tracks. _Do I just say that it was a dead end?_ _Nah, it wouldn't be right. I am supposed to be Fearless' Second-in-Command 'ere. With luck, they'll be alseep, and won't wake till afta Ami's back. _I didn't know that I would be partly right.

~The 'Bus'~

~Skye's PoV~

I cannot believe that I have seen two mutants in one day! It was amazing! Ward carried the wolf girl in and, with a gentleness I hadn't seen in him before, placed her in the couch. I ran into the lab, calling for Fitz and Simmons.

"Hey, Fitz-Simmons! There's a…" _What do I call her? A mutant? Girl. "_girl upstairs that needs attention now! I need both of you upstairs. Now! Bring the medical kit on your way up!" I called, sprinting all the way up the spiral stairs. I heard scrambling, grunting, and some choice words. The girl- Asami-

_Man, I'm gonna havta get used to calling her that now_

was in need of medical as well as technological attention. They came running and followed me upstairs. Fitz immediately fell on his knees in front of the machine while Simmons went directly to Asami's side. I had just now been able to really look at her. She wore a light blue kamino with swirly Japanese patterns dyed into the fabric. It had been cut off at about the knee, and from there she wore baggy pants that I knew were an ancient Japanese fashion. Halfway down the calf, she had this bandage-like cloth that covered most of her feet, except the toes. The sleeves, also, only went down to her elbows. Under that, she wore a cat suit that hugged her body a bit more loosely than I was expecting. The sash was a darker blue with a strange symbol on it. It looked a bit like a flower, I guess. But more manly, somehow, like pizza, but with a pepperoni sticking off of the end of every slice. I guessed that her family was really into Japanese clans. I wondered why she chose this style. She hadn't wanted the restriction that came with the full Kamino, I guess. All in all, the outfit was gorgeous. Anyway, her eye had been poked out, and her chest hung lower than looked normal. I mean, I didn't know if that was just how she was, or what, but she looked...ragged, starved, and downright beaten up. Her face was sunken, so much that we could see her cheekbones clearly. I realized that she would probably want food when she got up, so I went to the kitchen and got rolls, peanut butter, a butter knife, a small bag of goldfish and a couple bottles of water. Once I had dropped these off by the couch, I ran and got a spare blanket and pillow from the closet. By the time I got back, Fitz had the machine pumping it's contents back into our patient. Her chest rose and fell peacefully, and seemed to fill itself up very slowly. She also started to get color back in her face and body. I smiled; this was one tough cookie. I was reminded once again that this was a mutant, and had special properties, which is why Raina had wanted her in the first place. I couldn't sleep, so I took the chair I had been in when we came here. I watched Asami's chest go up and down, and the meter going slowly, but surely, down. Her upper body was pretty much covered in band-aids and bandages. It seems that she'd hardly been beaten on the legs and lower abdomen. Fitz had had to leave so that Simmons could examine...her ribs! _OHMIGOSH!_ W_hat is wrong this these people! How could they do this to another human being! And her being a mutant isn't an excuse to beat the crap out of poor Asami._ We had to take off her shirt, and found a tank top underneath that. We had had to take that top off as well, revealing her sports bra. It had been pretty bad under the shirts. He ribs had been either cracked, bruised, or just broken. Her face was pretty beaten up, too. Ouch! It looked like those were the main places that she been beaten up, besides that it would have been nothing to do except all of her joints had been popped out of socket. I almost refused to help get them back into place, but I knew they couldn't stay out of socket. It was sickening to hear them pop and crack back into place. Her hair was kinda stringy, indicating that she hadn't bathed or showered in the time she was in that base. Gross. What I can't see was why Asami had ordered us to go, and told us that she had to stay. It made no sense. Unless...oh, my gosh! Her family! She called Raphael her 'little brother' and had mentioned another brother, I'm assuming, called Mikey, during the course of their conversation in the lab. _I wonder if she has other brothers? And maybe a father? Were they mutants, too? Well, I know that Raph is a mutant turtle, so why not have a whole family of them? Wait a minute...she had looked like this was the first thing she wanted when Raph, Ward and I showed up to get her out of there, but couldn't accept the offered freedom, like there was something holding her back...what, that's it! Raina had threatened to do...something to her family if she didn't cooperate; cliché. It was so wrong, and it made my stomach turn just thinking about it. But it is like Raina to do that... _The meter clicked off, and I started at the noise. I saw that everything was alright, and I calmed down. My eyes started drooping of their own accord, my breathing becoming slower and more steady, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

~Asami's PoV~

_...Pain..._

_ ...Dehydration..._

_...My stomach is killing me..._

_ ...Where am I..._

These are the thoughts foggily running around in my brain. I groggily opened my eyes, and found that I am laying on a couch, with my Kamino/Hakama top and my tank top off. I grabbed them, wondering why they were off in the first place. I found that I was in some kind of apartment, or something. I looked down at my ribs and found that they were bandaged expertly. Maybe I was in April's apartment? Nah…I knew that place, and this wasn't it. The woman currently asleep on a chair isn't anybody I knew, so that was something. There were a myriad of differences between the two apartments, too, like this couch. This one had three cushions on it, and the one at April's apartment had only two. There wasn't a flat screen TV in April's place, like the one in here...you get the picture. I saw the two things I had not gotten enough of besides sleep for the past two weeks: Food and Water! The rolls tasted as if the finest chefs in the world had made them; the peanut butter, too. The water...aaahhh. It tasted as if it had been drawn from the freshest mountain base. The goldfish were a little new to me, though. We had only eaten the 'overdue' stuff in the dumpster at the backs of supermarkets all our lives, and goldfish NEVER went 'bad' so we hadn't partaken of that ambrosia yet. I only ate about a quarter of the bag, then put it in the secret bag I had hidden in my shirt. Same with half the rolls and a quarter jar of peanut butter. I feel kinda bad for taking all this food, but I was so hungry, and I didn't know where I was, so it could be awhile before I get home and eat again. The woman cleared her throat, causing my nerves to jump and tingle all over. I tried to act casual, like I didn't have nearly a day's worth of food in my shirt.

"...Hey, miss."

"Hey, Asami."

Ok, so for the second time, someone I didn't know already knew my name. I was irritated, to say the least.

"I was just stretching my arm." I said stupidly, starting to stretch it right as I started that sentence. "How do you already know my name?! It seems like all the people I have met in the last two weeks know my name before I know their's!" I say, a little meaner than I meant it to be, but I was still mad that Raph had disobeyed my direct order.

"I was in the lab when we found you, and all that stuff. After you passed out, Raph hopped down and cut the belts with those forks of his-"

"Sias."

"Excuse me?"

"Sias; that's they're proper name. He really doesn't like it when you call them forks."

"Why?"she asked, chuckling softly.

"Long story. To cut it short, this random guy that found us, and video taped a fight we were having with some unsavory characters, called Raph's sais forks, and he was angry all night. The poor guy ended up getting mutated because he offered to sell the video to the very men we had been fighting. He is now a mutant spider, and pretty gross, if you ask me." for the first time in around two weeks, I can laugh without it being tainted with sadness. I will not lie to you on this; I was a little relieved that Raph had gotten me out of there because, deep down, I wanted to escape and get back to my family, and get back to living my crazily normal life. It had been the hardest decision I had ever made, letting myself die so that Raina may-or may not-keep her pets away from my family. I had done it, though, knowing that I stood the best chance of gaining my family's safety if I just kept my head down and did what she wanted. I had been pretty relieved when Raph had refused to obey me, but I had to give tough for tough because kind words and gentle actions wouldn't work on him. I didn't like it, but it was the only way to get through to him.

"Who was the man in there with Raph and you?"

"Oh, his name is Agent Ward. He's my SO. Great guy."

"SO? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Supervising Officer."

"Interesting. Hey, did Raphael leave after I passed out?"

"Yea, actually. With us, though. We left through the ventilation shafts. Ward had to carry you, because Raph would've crushed you with his shell, and I wasn't strong enough to get you all the way out. No, that was NOT a fat joke, FYI." again, I chuckle; she had read my mind. She yawned and lied back down with a "Take care of yourself, Asami." I smile and pull the blanket I had been using over her, and turn toward the staircase that leads down, creeping down it without a sound. I flipped over the last turn, though, anxious to get out of here and return to my family. I wasn't sure what to expect when I got back, but I knew there was no place I'd rather be right now. I crept up to the driver's side door, and climbed in. The key was inside the sunblock panel-thingy. I started the engine, and backed out of the plane, which thankfully wasn't in the air.

_Yeah, I just stole a car._

_Don't judge._

_Like I said, I don't know exactly where I was, so I thought that this would be the fastest way to get back to the Lair._

My...everything hurts just sitting and putting my foot on the pedal. I knew that my joints had been put back into their proper places. As I turn into an alley, a grenade suddenly exploded, sending both me and the car in to a tailspin and crashing into the apartment building next to the alley.


End file.
